Naruto (My Version)
by laiishabrown
Summary: A Fanfiction based on me and other people in real life. I'm a lightskin girl. Marley is a lightskin boy. Deme is a darkskin boy, basicially a new team 7 with different skills and personalities, how will this differ from the actual series?
1. Chapter 1

The Team 7 is this fanfiction are 3 individuals known as Marley Uzumaki; the 9 tailed Jinchuriki, Demetre Uchiha and Laiisha Hyuūga. But before we get started I'll tell you the story of how they all met, Marley was a jinchuriki who was hated by mostly everyone in the village, due to the demon fox living inside him and blames the tragic event on him which happened on March the 2nd, 2001; where Konoha was attacked by the Kyuubi.

Now Deme, born on July 9th, isn't like all Uchiha, he's in fact alot different; He's happy-go-lucky and is very determined. He is pretty much a prodigy but he is usually foreshadowed by other uchiha because of his visual prowess, it turns out that he sharingan is actually green coloured, which is most likely a genetic defect but because of this he is always mocked and insulted by other Uchiha causing him to be an outcast among them.

Last but not least is Laiisha, born on August 28th, who is a shy individual who is really timid and happens to be in love with Marley, Out of the 3 she seems to be the weakest and lacks the visual prowess with her byakugan.

**THE YEAR IS NOW JUNE 2008*

Now let's actually get into this, "HAAAA your Sharingan is the same color as booger". *picks his light green booger* "LOOK" *laughs hysterically* - Random Uchiha Kid

While 4 more other uchiha boys laugh at him, Deme retracts his sharingan in embarrassment & runs away.

As Deme runs away he remembers when his Mum said "A differently coloured sharingan means you're special and one of a kind. As Deme keeps running he notices a kid lookin at the sea while sitting on the harbour, it was Marley.

"It's that kid" Deme says in his mind.

**DEME HAS A FLASHBACK**

"Look it's that demon fox child, those are the type of people you need to stay away from." demetre's nan said.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

"I know, he's not a bad person he's just misunderstood." Deme keeps repeating in his mind nervously.

Marley looks back at him. "Can I help you?" *as tears roll down his face.*

Deme gasps and runs down to Marley, but falls over a rock and bangs his head. Marley laughs at Deme.

"So you're just like everyone else then?" said Deme in embarrassment.

"Huh? I'm way different from everyone else."

"Well everyone is use to laughing at me."  
*activates his Sharingan.* "See?"

"You're an Uchiha? What's funny about that?"

*Deme facepalms*

"What?" Marley says in confusion.

"You're actually a cool guy." *Deme smiles* "My name is Deme and my dream is to become the strongest"

"Thanks" *Marley wipes his tears* "My name is Marley and my dream is to become the hokage and then everyone will respect me."

They then fistbump.


	2. Chapter 2

\- THE BYAKUGAN PRINCESS

"Hey look there he is" says Deme's sister.  
"It looks like he's friends with...HIM."

"Now don't be rude" says Deme's Mum.  
"It's nice he's making friends and it's not nice how people treat the boy."

"Well that's my mum and sister" says Deme.  
"I think I gotta head home now, shouldn't you go home to your family?"

"I don't have a family" says Marley in a weeping voice.

Deme feels confused but at the same time, feels sorry for Marley. "Hey wanna come over to my house?, we can play some video games.

"Sure." Marley says in a happy tone.

Deme, His mum, His sister and Marley are on the way back to Deme's house when Marley & Deme hear a scream for help.

"What was that?" Marley says.  
"Hey Mum, Sis; We will be home soon just gotta check on something." Deme says.

"Hey Marley, let's go and find out what that was."

*Marley and Deme run in the direction of the scream*

It turns out 3 Hidden Snow Ninjas have captured the Byakugan Princess, Laiisha Hyuūga and ran off into the forest.

"Hey, stop right there" Marley shouts outloud.  
"Clone Jutsu!" *A faulty clone appears which poofs in the matter of 5 seconds*

"Uhhhh, I'll handle this." Deme says.  
*he activates his sharingan*

"The one with the Green eyes!" Says Snow Ninja #1

"He's with The Demon Fox Kid" Says Snow Ninja #3

*Deme then throws shurikens that pierce into the Snow Ninja's clothes and make them stick onto the nearby trees*

"Wooow" Marley says in his mind in amazement.

"WE WAS HELD DOWN BY THE DEFECTED UCHIHA!" Says Snow Ninja #2

"Quick, grab the girl and let's go." Says Deme.

*Marley picks up Laiisha as she wakes up from unconsciousness*

"His chakra feels so warm and comforting" says Laiisha in a somewhat happy tone.

*Deme and Marley head back to the village while Laiisha is in Marley's arms*

"Thanks for saving our sister." 2 Hyuūga Twin Brothers say in Unison.

Marley hands over Laiisha gently to the twin brothers.

"Those eyes." Tyler and Michael say in Unison again.

*Deme retracts his Sharingan* "Let's just go to my house now."

"It's like he's embarrassed of his sharingan" Marley says in his mind, curiously.

**3 Hours Later**

Marley had a great time at Deme's house, it felt like he actually had a friend for once. Now Marley heads home and Deme gets ready for bed.

"That boy from earlier was really cute, the one with the cat whiskers and warm chakra" Laiisha says as she blushes and talks to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

\- TEAM 7 ASSEMBLE

*THE DATE IS NOW JULY 9TH 2013*

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" shouts Deme's Mum and Sis, as they wake him up.  
"You're finally 13!"

Deme evidently has a big grin on his face.

"Why don't you open up your present?" says his Mum.

*Demetre eagerly opens his present and looks inside*

"YES, IT'S A TANTO" (A Tanto is a short sword) says Deme in glee.

"Well you've always wanted one and today you're going to become a Genin so I thought it would come in handy"

"THANKS MUM" Deme says as he cries tears of joy and hugs her.

*1 hour later*

Deme is about to get ready to leave and go to Ninja School.

"Here take this" Deme's mum says as she gives him the harness to carry his tanto in.

"Thanks Mum" Deme says smiling and he heads out.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BROOO!" Marley shouts out of his hiding place.

*Deme screams as Marley laughs at him*

"Wow you should have seen the look on your face"

"T-t-thanks" Deme says as he's still tryna catch his breath.

"What's that on your back?"

"My tanto, birthday present from my mum."

"It looks sick."

"Yeah, I know"

** DEME AND MARLEY THEN HEAD TO NINJA SCHOOL**

"Today is the day you where you all will graduate but you are gonna have to pass the clone jutsu test." says Iruka Sensei clearly.

Iruka sensei goes through most of the class and gives them a Ninja Headband if they are able to pass the test. Then he finally gets too Deme.

"Demetre Uchiha it is now your turn"  
"If you are able to make one clone you pass the test Demetre got it?"

"Isn't that uchiha with the cute green eyes?" says Abigail in her mind.

"Yeah yeah"  
"Clone Jutsu!" Deme says confidently as he is able to make 2 clones.

"Woah, amazing, you were not able to make only 1 but 2 clones, impressive, you pass!" Iruka Sensei says gladly as he gives Deme his Genin Ninja Headband.

"Now Marley Uzumaki, please come up"

"You can do it Marley...hopefully." Deme says gladly but finishes with doubt.

"Good Luck Marley" says Laiisha while blushing.

"Now the same rules apply to you as they did to everyone else"

"Clone Jutsu" Marley says as he makes a faulty clone.

"LOOK HE CAN'T EVEN MAKE A PROPER CLONE" says Random Kid #1 while laughing at Marley with a bunch of 4 other boys.

In embarrasment Marley loses focus and the clone poofs in a matter of seconds.

"That doesn't even look like a stable clone, nor does it look like one" says an angered Iruka Sensei

"Aye please just give me another chance"  
"Clone Jutsu!" Marley says in a strike of confidence

*the clone appears and poofs in the matter of seconds*

The laughter from boys and girls arises in the classroom, except deme, laiisha and abigail who stay quiet.

"You guys should stop, you're ruining his confidence and it's not nice." Says an angered Deme

"Shut up you defect!" Says Random Uchiha Kid #1

"My Sharingan is as good as any adult in the clan and atleast I passed the test unlike you" claims Deme.

"ENOUGH!" Iruka Sensei shouts loudly.  
"Now Congrats on everyone who graduated! And Have fun being a Genin, these are the first steps into the Shinobi World."

"Wow...Mostly everyone graduated but me, no one ever gives a damn about me" Marley shouts as he runs out into the playground and sits on the swing.

"Marley..." Laiisha thinks to herself.

**30 MINS LATER**

Everyone is out in the playground, meeting their parents and being congratulated by them, except Marley of course.

"Hey Marley, you alright bro?" Deme says in a quiet voice.

In depression and shame Marley doesn't answer.

"Hey you can't give up on being hokage you know, it's been your dream and the first step is becoming a genin, you can't give up and definitely not now, I just wanna be the strongest, I dont really care about being the hokage but I'll be your right hand man once you become hokage of course."

Marley smiles while more tears drop down his face.  
"You're right." Marley says weepingly.

Marley and Deme then fistbump; his mother then calls him over and congratulates Deme on becomin a Genin and as Deme looks back, Marley is gone.

**2 HOURS LATER**

Demetre can see Marley jumping from building to building with a big scroll in his hands.

"What is that?" He says as he goes off too follow Marley.

"Hey, Marley!" He shouts, "what is that?"

As Deme activates his sharigan thinking he would he able to see what it is and what's inside but couldn't.

"Looks like a scroll" Deme says as he's confused and the chase between him and deme come to an end.

"I took it from the hokage's office, it apparently holds forbidden jutsus and I want to learn this Shadow Clone one right here." Marley claims with great determination.

"Oh I see, well it looks like you do that and this" Deme says as he points at the scroll's text.

*ruslting in the bushes now happens*

"Well well...if it isn't the defect and the demon fox"

"Who said that?" Deme and Marley say in fear and unison.

"It's me Mizuki, The guy who told you to get the scroll, good job, now I want it."

Deme and Marley look at each other in Unison and can feel this guy is bad.

"I said I want it now!" As he throws a Demon Windshuriken that pierces Deme's right arm.

"DEMETRE!" Marley says in terror and hides from Mizuki.  
"I won't be able to save my best friend; I can't do anything right, maybe I just am worthless like everyone thinks"

Deme pulls the shuriken out of his right arm and uses a Fire Ball Jutsu which misses and hits a tree and sets it on fire upon contact.

Iruka Sensei sitting at his desk at home notices the fire and leaves his home & decides too head in that direction.

"You can't hide for long...do you know why people call you the demon fox Marley? Because you are the nine-tailed fox jinchuriki, the fox that attacked Konoha on March the 2nd 2001 is inside you and it is you! Why do you think no one likes you?" says Mizuki in a cocky tone.

Hearing such words makes Marley cry a few tears and Deme can hear it too.

"Wow, why would you say such a thing? He's not a demon fox or whatever are the names you call him, he's my friend...actually I'd rather consider him as my older brother and in a way I sort of look up to him, people like you who don't know the real him don't deserve to be a ninja" Deme says while the blood in his arm gushes out more.

"Shut up you insolent defect" Mizuki says.

Mizuki throws a bunch of shurikens but Deme deflects them all with his tanto while holdin it in his left arm.

Marley then wipes his tears and says "I know I can do this"

Iruka sensei just arrives on the scene.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Marley says in full confidence as he makes a hundred clones.

"Wow that's way more than I can make" says Deme to himself.

"Is that really you Marley?" says Iruka Sensei.

Mizuki is then beaten up by a barrage of Marley Uzumaki's punches.

A beaten up Mizuki then lays on the floor while blood is gushing out of his mouth.

"Don't you agree the boy is a worthless demon brat?" says Mizuki as his breath is getting short.

"Marley isn't the brighest bulb in the box but he can be a good ninja as anyone else in the village, I feel as though one day everyone will respect him and his dream will become true, in fact I should have done this earlier." Iruka Sensei gladly says as he passes Marley a Genin headband.

"You did it!" Deme says with a big smile on his face.

"We have got to get you sorted out! That shuriken did alot to you and for he will be sent to prison" Iruka Sensei claims as Mizuki passes out.

Marley cries tears of joy as he hugs Iruka Sensei.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Everyone is back at Ninja Academy waiting to be put in their Genin Teams and Deme & Marley finally arrive.

"How's your arm?" Marley askes.

"Good still in a bit of pain but spending the rest of my birthday in a hospital was kinda boring" Deme says

As Marley laughs at Deme's comment, Iruka Sensei says it's now time to be put on teams.

Iruka Sensei goes through a list of teams and claims once again. Being put into teams is easy you are put based on skill from Best, Medium and Worst. Now it's time for Team 7 : Demetre Uchiha, Marley Uzumaki and Laiisha Hyuūga.

"YESS, On a team with my brooo" Deme says as he smiles

"I know riiiight" Marley replies in glee and he fistbumps Deme.

"I'm on a team with Marley..." Laiisha says as she passes out with her face fully red.

"Oh god, not the Hyuūga girl" Deme thinks to himself...

NEXT CHAPTER : ~TEAM 7'S FIRST MISSION.


End file.
